When Angels Learn to Fly, A Love Blossoms
by NalaxSimba
Summary: He was the Prince of the Pride Lands; the mighty Prince Simba. She was his best friend, an avarage lioness. In the rusty savanah to the deep, dark jungle, their love blossoms. Previously known as 'Fun'.
1. A First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Lion King. *cries***

Nala was bored. She'd already tried couning how many clouds there where in the sky. She had lost count after twenty. Nala sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Simba was bored. His dad had told him to count the clouds. "Cloud watching is boring!" Simba yelled to the sky. Simba snorted and began to walk off. After he passed three bushes, he saw a light golden coloured lioness with green-blue eyes. She was breath taking. "Hey! What are you doing?" Simba ran towards her.

Nala turned when she heard someone yell. She gasped. Running towards her was a golden lion cub, and not just any cub; it was Simba, Prince of the Pride Lands! Smiling, she spoke. "Hi. I'm counting flowers. Want to join? My name's Nala." Nala smiled, her eyes glowing. The male cub smiled back.

"Sure! I'm Simba."

"I already knew that. You're the Prince."

"Oh, guess you know."

"Everyone does. Anyway, c'mon!" Nala yelled, running off. Simba looked puzzled. She hadn't thrown herself at him like others did. She was...cool. Simba followed her.

"Twenty." Nala counted.

"Thirty." Simba smirked. They had went of in different direction and had met back up. They were having a contest.

"Shocking!" Nala chuckled. Simba smiled. Nala began to walk, but tripped over a rock. Her muzzle was pushed agianst Simba's. "Oh...um, sorry."

"It-it's okay." Simba blushed. Nala pulled away.

Nightfall came quickly. Before Simba and Nala walked off in different directions, Simba smiled at her, leaned in and kicked her cheek. Nala was shocked, but blushed.

"So, we watching the clouds tomorow?" Nala asked, embarresed.

"Yeah. Meet you here at sunrise?"

"Sure. Bye Simba."

"Bye Nala." With that, Simba licked her cheek one more time and began to walk off.

_Suddenly, cloud watching doesn't seem so boring._ Simba thought. He nodded.

Cloud watching with Nala? Now that was fun.

**A/N: Done! Whew. I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, review please?**


	2. Nala Gets Defensive

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Lion King. *sobs***

Tuaku glanced over at Nala, thinking. Nightfall had come and Tuaku, an old friend of Nala's, was the only other male in the Pride. Scar had a debt to Tuaku's father and mother and had dicided to let Tuaku stay alive. "So, Nala. How are you?" Tuaku asked. Nala didn't answer. "Nala?" Silence. "Nala?" Silence agian. "Nala?" Silence. "NALA!" This

snapped Nala back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Tuaku. What did you say?" Nala asked, cocking her head to one side. _She's beautiful..._ Tuaku thought.

"I said how are you?" Tuaku said, looking at the pretty lioness teen in front of him. _She'd make one good mate...for me._ Tuaku snickered mentally.

"Oh, I'm good Tua'. What about you?"

"Same. Nala, why didn't you answer me the first time?" Tuaku asked his childhood friend. Nala smiled.

"I was thinking..." Nala began, but Tuaku cut her of.

"Of him?" Tuaku snarled. Nala stepped back.

"Simba. Yes, I just miss him so much." Nala's tail thumped of the ground. "I miss his golden-brown eyes, his golden fur, his laugh, his smile..."

"What's so special about him?" Tuaku bared his teeth, growling. _Simba this, Simba that... Why does she love him so much? _Tuaku bitterly thought.

"He's my best friend!"

"So? Look where he is Nala! I don't find him here! No! Lets go check if he's hiding in a bush!" Tuakau stormed over to a bush and looked. "No, not here. Oh, I know he is! He's dead Nala! D-E-A-D! DEAD! You HAVE to get over him! He was a useless prince who everyone apart from you hated! I hated his guts!" Tuaku screeched. "He was such a daddy's boy!" Tuaku growled.

Nala was shocked as Tuaku yelled that. She snarled and leapt at him, pinning him down under her grasp. Tuaku began to cough. Nala snarled, teeth bared, claws extended. "If you ever say something like that agian, I will kill you. No joke!" Nala snarled. With that, she stood off Tuaku and walked off.

To hell with her mom's orders. She was going to go hunt. And no, Tuaku could not stop her.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Nala got defensive about her friend, right? Sorry if anyone's OOC. **


	3. The Talk With Timon

**A/N: Still don't own The Lion King! This chapter is in Simba's POV about Nala.**

"Hey kid, what's eating ya?" Timon asks, crossing his arms over his chest. I look up at the stars; did my cry really wake him up at _this _late hour?

"Nothing Timon." I say, turning to look at him. He smiles weakly, so I turn back to the stars. He climbs on my head.

"Kiddo, what's wrong? You've lived with Pumbaa and I for three weeks, kid; we know when you lie."

I sigh, before looking at him. He's right though; Pumbaa and him have gotten me all figured out.

"I'm just missing a friend." I tell him truthfully. He ruffles my tuft of mane.

"Wanna tell me about your friend?" Timon asks, smiling. I nod; Timon is really great when you take the time to get to know him.

I don't know how or when it started, but I found myself spilling everything about Nala to Timon. "I met her on a play-date; I'll never forget that day. Our mom's set up a play-date, but we never knew each other. I threw a fit, demanding to know why; Mom ended up yelling, and somehow we got to the waterhole and she was already there, with her mother. She has this beautiful tan-creamy fur, with sparkling blue-green eyes...I think that's how come I started my obsession with stars. They sparkle, just like the stars."

Timon listens to me, quitely.

"She has a fear of water, bees and fires. She loves her mother dearly..."

When I finish, Timon rubs my back.

"Simba, she'll always be in your heart y'know, kid."

That night, I went to sleep, dreaming of my favourite girl: Nala.


	4. The Sun is Nala

**A/N: Two chappies in one day!**

"You know you'll become blind if you look at the sun any longer, kid. It's the _sun_. No big deal."

Tch, that's what Timon thinks. He doesn't know how much the sun reminds me of that certain someone. That certain lioness who I miss with all my heart. The sun is Nala.

Timon scoffs as I ignore him; I've never done that before. He just grunts and walks off, probably to eat more bugs. He can eat all the bugs he wants, I'm staying right here.

When I look at the sun, Nala's face enters mind. Not alwys good reasons why though.

Once, I looked at the sun and saw her face beaming down, her smile stetching, her face a world of happiness.

Another time, I saw her crying, tears down her fur; and it was my fault.

One time, I saw her face in a snarling position as other animals bullied me in the desert.

I wasn't the smartest lion around, but I knew something important.

The sun gives people protection.

Nala gives me protection.

The verdict?

The sun is Nala.

Nala is the sun.


	5. The Forbidden Name

**A/N: I only own ****Msaada, no one else. I know people want to see them reunited agian soon, but most of these drabbles will be them thinking of the other. To be nice though, I'll put the next chapter up soon and they'll be cubs, playing a game with each other. I want this series to be quite long.**

"Kid, are you crazy?" Timon yells, as I look at him, clearly confused.

"What? Timon, all I did was tell her to go away, I didn't want to play tig with her." I tell him, before throwing myself to the ground in a hurry; can't Timon see that I want to go to sleep?

I hear him sigh deeply, before smiling at me. "Look, I know that you don't wanna talk about your past; but I'm guessing you had a best friend that Msaada reminded you of, am I correct?"

I nod.

"Look here, Sim..."

Before he can continue, I'm standing up, glaring and growling, feeling the need to slap him for using _that_ name.

The last person I heard say that name just so happened to be my best friend slash crush, Nala. I really wished I could see her beautiful face again, her cute laugh...

"Sorry Simba; did I bring back some old memories?"

"Yes. A friend gave me the name."

"Well you need to get over who ever it was."

"I know, I know but it's really hard. I loved hanging around with her so much and no one can replace her."

"So I know know it is a her. Do I know her?"

"No, you don't know her Timon." I tell him; he's never met Nala, and never will, because what are the chances of Nala coming here of all places?

As Timon and I talk, we make a deal; he won't say _that_ name in front of me, if only I eat more then twenty-eight bugs.

No one can say that name in front of me.

Unless it's Nala. Because, that's the special name she gave me, so only she has permession to use that name.


	6. Friendship and Realisation

**A/N: Ugh, I keep forgetting the adults. I think it's because I don't like them much. Well, I'm not a big fan of Sarabi. I love the rest! For once, this is in Nala's POV. Simba and Nala are cubs agian in this one. I don't own The Lion King.**

Personally, I don't know how Simba can cope with being a prince. All the female cubs throw themselves at him, all the adults talk about him getting a mate and the males all either envy him for getting the girls attention or all want to be his best friend.

But, I personally don't think that the latter will _ever_ happen. Because, I'm his best friend; forever and always. We made a promise.

One funny thing was this one cub, Tiaka. She always made fun of Simba for his fur, then always made kissy noises when I'm talking to him. Strangley, I was her friend.

As we walk down the Savanah, she whispered to a friend, "Simba and Nala, sitting in a tree, L-I-C-K-I-N-G..."

"Tiaka." Simba growled, turning to the brown lioness. "Stop it. _Now_."

"Who says, _Princy_?" she tormented, laughing at his upset face.

My heart dropped; Tiaka was meant to be a friend of mine. She knows I'm a friend of his, so why is she doing this?

"Come on, 'la." Tiaka sneered, raising her head high. "We need to get you away from Princy here. He isn't worth our time."

I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly pinned her down, growling in her face.

"Don't you _ever _mock Simba agian, Tiaka. Say something like that agian, and I promise; you won't ever wak..." Simba's voice cuts me off.

"C'mon Nala. Lets get out of here." He said, pushing me away from Tiaka. I followed, then when we got into the cave, I growled out him.

"What the heck, Sim? Why did you stand up for her?" I asked, lowering my voice; no-one shouts at the prince.

"It's because you've already lost friends thanks to me, 'la. And, you see, I don't want you to only have me as a friend."

I think it was then when I realised...

I loved Simba.


	7. Betrothal

**A/N: Mufasa, Sarafina, Scar and Sarabi (meh) are in this one. I do not own The Lion King.**

Sarafina found herself nuzzling her crying daughter, trying to calm her down as the tears spill down her muzzle. "Oh, it's okay, Nala. The cubs will grow out of it soon, I assure you."

"But...it's b-been going on since I was six months old, M-Mom." Nala sobbed, her small body shaking. Sarafina's ears perk up at the familiar footsteps walking towards the mother and daughter duo.

"Sarafina? Nala? What's going on?" Prince Simba asks, looking at his friend crying.

"Prince Simba." Sarafina gently bows her head to the prince. "Nala's being bullied...agian."

The anger in Simba is clearly visible; it looked like a dark red circle surronded him; the colour of anger.

"Is it the same cubs as before? Tiala, Msaada and Kihah?"

"Y-yes." Nala sobs out, her body still shaking.

"I'll be right back, 'la." Simba said, before stepping out the cave, growling.

"Mufasa?" Sarabi's voice rings out as Scar walks in the cave with his sister-in-law and his nephew.

"Yes, Sarabi?" The king stands up and nuzzles his wife, then gives his brother a nod. Simba slinks back into Scar's leg.2

"Simba was yelling at the female cubs agian." Scar tells his brother; who glares down at his son.

"They were bullying Nala!" Simba defends himself, his teeth bared. Sarabi and Mufasa smirk.

"So, Simba, why did you want to he...SIMBA!" Sarabi asks, then yells, as Simba walks off.

"Wait there Mom. TIALA! MSAADA! KIHAH! LEAVE NALA ALONE!" Simba yells, then turns to his mother. "You were saying?"

"Doesn't matter." Sarabi smirks wider, as Simba leaves the den. She turns to Mufasa. "I think I've found his bethrothed."

"Who?" Mufasa smirks.

"Nala."


	8. Jealous

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Lion King would I **_**really **_**be sat here writing this?: I do not own The Lion King!**

Nala knew that this day had to come, but she didn't expect it so soon.

The day Prince Simba got a girlfriend was the day her world came crashing down.

His girlfriend was Nala's sworn enemy, Sora. Nala couldn't stand seeing the two nuzzle up together.

She couldn't stand to see the smirk Sora held whenever Simba came up to her.

She had another reason to _hate_, _loathe_ and _despise_ Sora.

"Who does she think she is? Simba's my best friend!" Nala muttered, growling lowly.

_"Oh, really, Nala? Then why do you have this feeling?"_

"Shut up mind."

_"Is it because...you love Simba?"_

"I do not."

_"I beg to differ. Your jealous of Sora! Oh, this is rich!"_

Nala had one question running through her head that day: why was she jealous of Sora?

She didn't really love Simba, right?

...Okay, maybe she had a tiny crush on him...that kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger until one day she would be head over tails in love with the Prince of the Pridela-

"Damnit, I am jealous!"


	9. Thinking of Nala

**Disclaimer: Do **_**you**_** think I own the Lion King? If so, you are dumb 'cause I do not.**

Sora nuzzled up with Simba, licking his cheek, just before Mufasa called his son. Simba stood up, nuzzled Sora then walked of, smiling widely.

Nala looked at the brown lioness cub sitting near the waterhole and gulped, ready to go talk to Sora. She gently walked, her paws shuffling in the dirt. When she reached Sora, she said to the other cub, "Can I talk to you?"

"Fine," Sora sighed, flicking her tail. "What about, _Nala_?"

"Sora...please, do you know how much Simba means to me? He's my best friend, and I don't want you taking him away from me."

Sora smirked. "He's _mine_, so don't dare forget that."

Nala glared at the lioness, then continued. "Sora...please. Simba has always been there for me and your taking him away! Please Sora, let me spend time with him!"

Sora shook her head. "What did I tell you? Simba's my lion. Not yours. Leave us alone, will you pinky?"

Nala slunk back. Because of her being smaller then the other cubs, Sora nicknamed her pinky.

"Fine!" Nala yelled.

"Wait until I'm his mate." Sora sneered.

**-0-**

Simba returned to see Sora asleep...and nuzzled into another lion cub. The cub was called Oumaru, Simba's most hated enemy. He hid in a near by bush and watched as Sora and Oumaru woke up, nuzzled, licked, and whispered to each other.

Simba ran off.

And while he did, he thought of one girl. Not Sora.

Nala.


	10. Nala's Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating this fanfic; lot on my mind, that's all!**

_Run, run, _I thought as my paws slammed agianst the sandy savanah. _Don't turn back, don't turn back._

"Simba! Simba!" I hear Sora yell in the distance; I ignore her as I run though. I need to get away from _her_ and _him_.

_'Heartbreak is a terrible thing Simba.'_

Mother's voice rings out in my head; she told me the story of Oumaru's father, Kizaki, and how he broke her heart, three days after he mended it. Soon after, she met Dad.

The tears in my eyes threaten to fall as I run away from Sora and Oumaru. I don't need them.

I need Nala.

When I reach Nala, she's getting a drink out of the watering hole, with her tail flicking as she does. When she's finished drinking, she turns to face me and gasps a bit.

"Simba? Are you okay?" She asks, walking closer to me.

"Sora...Oumaru...their together." I pant out.

"But...Sora's with yo...Did she _cheat on you with Oumaru_, Simba?" Nala growls as her nails dig in to the ground.

"Yes..."

_"Simba!"_ Sora reaches us, smiling as she sees me. "Hey honey, why are you talking to this _freak_ of nature?"

_Growl_. "Nala is _not_ a freak, you two-timer, back-stabber..."

Sora cuts me off by licking my cheek with her small pink tounge. I growl at her.

"_Simba!_ Chose, between me or Nala!"

"I chose...my best friend."

Sora growls and stamps off, head held high.

Nala smiles at me. "I win, huh?"

I don't answer.

I'm busy admiring her smile.

I wonder if she noticed?


	11. Laughter

**I don't own The Lion King!**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! **

Simba never really laughed after his imaginary friend died.

The minute he became eight months old, his mother told him that he had to 'grow up' and send his imaginary friends away.

Sure, he laughed with every now and then, but he didn't laugh his true laugh. It was a fake laugh.

Now, as Nala looked at Pride Rock with her green eyes widened with wonder, he let his laughter grow louder. His friend glared at him.

"I'm not kidding Simba! I mean, how was Pride Rock formed? For the sixth and final time, answer my question!" The teen lioness demanded.

"Look Nal', I'd like to talk but Rafiki wants to talk about getting a mate, and then Dad's taking me for a walk.."

"Answer my question!"

"Fine, fine. Love."

She raised an eyebrow, but he never answered.

He never did; instead he thought of the one lioness he grew up with, who he learned to love.

Nala.

**The plot for this came when my friend said her mother told her she wasn't allowed imaginary friends after the age of three and appearently, she always 'faked' laughed, until she met me. **

**Anyway, in chapter 10, they were around six to eight months. In this, they're teens.**


	12. Water Hole

**I do not own The Lion King**

**WOOO-HOOO! I REACHED MY GOAL OF GETTING 50 REVIEWS!**

**And to answer DJ's question, this fanfic is small Simba/Nala drabbles. 43 chappies to go!**

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by David ****Archuleta's song A Little Too Not Over You. This will be one of the last chapters before I go to Turkey on Thursday~!**

* * *

><p>"My memories of Sora aren't disappearing!" Simba yelled, letting his tears hit the floor. I sigh as he keeps on crying.<p>

"Simba..."

"I turn around and she's with him now!"

"Simba! Forget her!" I yell as he looks up to me. I continue. "Simba, this is _why _she did what se did! She wanted to see you suffer; to see you remember her! You should be happy; you pushed her out of your life before she could hurt you anymore. You need to take the first step into getting over her, by finding someone else." My chest is puffing heavily because of my outburts. I want to kill Sora; how could she hurt Simba like that?

Silence passes through us for a minute. Then Sima says, "Nala?"

"Yes?"

"Want to go the water hole with me?"

I think I accept a little too... _happily_.

**A/N: I'm going to Turkey in 3 days; so this might be the last chapter until I get back after ten days! Dunno yet~!**


	13. Protection: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. This chapter was inspired by a stunt my friends boyfrind pulled.**

* * *

><p>"Hehe...look guys. Simba got a girlfriend." Teamo hissed, rolling his sea-foam eyes at the Prince.<p>

"Nala...she's such a freak." Teamo's sister, Tima, hissed.

Simba stopped in his tracks. Eyes flashing with fury, he turned around, glaring at group of cubs, mostly glaring at Tima. Tima snorted, throwing up her head as her sea-blue eyes twinkeled. "What would Nala do, seeing you looking at another girl?" Simba didn't reply. "Ah...you _don't _are about the litt-"

Tima found herself being pinned to the ground by Simba, who was snarling at her. "Listen here, _Tima_. I don't care if you call _me_ a freak, _me_ an oucast or _me _a stuck up prince who hates you."

Tima froze on the spot.

Simba continued. "However, if you insult _Nala_ one more time, you won't live to regret it. Got it?" Simba snarled, as Tima meekly nodded her head.

Simba smiled. "Pleasure doing business with ya!" the prince yelled as he walked off. Tima growled.

"Dumb old Nala...think she's so great..."

Simba turned. "I heard that!"

* * *

><p>Simba smiled as he walked off, silently making a promise to himself.<p>

_'I promise I'll protect you Nala.'_

As he made that promise, he heard a loud scream and his eyes widened.

_Nala..._


	14. Average

**A/N: I know, I'm supposed to do Part II to 'Protective', but I have such a writers block on that chapter...sorrry! I was reading through all my chapters and reviews when I got this inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King.**

Nala didn't think she was a special lioness. She had her good sides, and her flaws. She was just average.

An average lioness, an average family life. The one thing not average about her was her friendship with the Prince.

He was the Prince, she was the daughter of a lioness who had been exiled from her old Pride. He had everyone wanting be his friend; she had cubs taunting her left and right.

He had quick retorts to bullies...

...for Nala.

Nala may be average, but her friendship with Simba is anything but average.

If you asked Nala to describe her self with a phrase, she'd reply with, "An average lioness."

Simba would reply with, "The most amazing cub I've ever met; the one I love."


	15. Protection: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King.**  
><strong>AN: So...I haven't updated in two years...I'm sorry! I had loads of stuff bothering me, and I had tons of family problems. But I'm back now and I will update this story regularly. Promise!**

* * *

><p>Simba began to run, eyes narrowing. He did not want anyone to hurt Nala, and he vowed to protect her. Speeding up, he ignored the calls from his mother, asking where he was going. She could wait, Nala's safety was more important!<p>

When he arrived at the water hole, his eyes widened in fear. Lying on the floor was _his _Nala, bruised and bloodied. Her cream coat was coated in blood, and her eyes didn't have the same amount of energy as usual. And circling her was _Sora_.

Simba's eyes narrowed and he pounced, pinning the younger cub under him. Sora's green eyes widened as she stared at her ex-boyfriend.

"Simba! Simba, I-"

Simba cut her off with a low growl. "Don't touch Nala again!" he snarled. He let her get back up and crouched down, snarling at her. Sora, not wanting to lose her pride, snarled back, but the sensible part of her mind got the better off her.

"Heh, I don't care what happens to her." With her head held high, Sora walked off. She glanced back at Simba and saw him walking over to Nala. With a snarl, she sprinted of into the grass.

Simba turned to face Nala. "Nala, are you alright?"

Nala gave a weak nod, "I'm fine now."

Simba began to lick her wounds. "I promise, no one will ever harm you again."


End file.
